Carry your child
by Emma'Billie
Summary: GKM fill. AU. New York doesn't work out for Kurt like he had imagined. When he desperately needs money, he decides to become a surrogate and meets Blaine Anderson. He certainly doesn't expect to find love that way but clearly, life has a different plan for Kurt. Mpreg, age difference.
1. Chapter 1

This is for a GKM prompt.

Also, this is my first story in English, I'm french and unbetaed so yeah... If there are really bad mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to edit. Like we said, we learn from our mistakes !

Hope you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimers :** Nothing belongs to me except the character of Alex.

**Warnings :** For that chapter, bp!Kurt, mentions of mpreg. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter**** one**

New York is everything Kurt Hummel has been dreamt of - and maybe more - though Kurt didn't imagine his life would turn into something like that. He can't help but tell himself he had been too naive.

Currently, Kurt is sitting on his bed, his old scrapbook in hands, wandering through the pages, stopping one second to touch the soft tissue of a bow tie he and his mom had made when he was seven.

As far as he can remember, Kurt always knew he would make it to New York. It was for this particular reason his mom and dad had offered him this book for his sixth birthday ; to put down all his dreams.

The pages are full of glitters, sparkles, representing the lights of Broadway where he always thought he had his place. He's not so sure anymore. Broadway seems to get away the more he stays in New York. All the book his full of candidness. He dreamt about a penthouse, a dressing as big as the loft he currently lives in - with Rachel. Even the last pages that he drew last year seem utopian since he didn't make it to NYADA.

Kur sighs before he stands up and starts putting his uniform on. Two days ago, Kurt quit his job - more like an internship - in Vogue to find a real work with a wage at the end of the month. He needs money to pay the rent.

His senior friendship with Rachel didn't really make it to New York. She kept rambling all the week about how everything is so expansive in New York and how she needs some specific ingredients to take care of her voice - trying non-subtly to make Kurt understand she would not pay his part of the rent if he needed it. So Kurt had given up Vogue to shut her up.

The truth is : Kurt's miserable. He misses his dad so much - and doesn't dare talk to him about his risky situation. His dreams are less and less reachable. Life is too expansive and Kurt feels like New York eats him up alive. He doesn't know what to do, he just feels paralyzed.

Once he's ready, Kurt checks the loft one more time, to be sure he doesn't have missed a thing - like a note of Rachel who's living her full life of New Yorker and is God knows where - before locking the door and heading to work.

The trip in the subway is short and soon Kurt arrives to Spotlight Diners. It's a nice restaurant on Broadway where the boss gives the opportunity at his waiters to sing. It's the closest Kurt will come of Broadway and the stage.

Soon, Kurt's focus is all on his shift. Take orders, make coffee, bring the plates, clean up tables and start all over again. When it's time for his break, Kurt feels like a pack of elephants walked on him. He all but collapses on the bar, the amused look of a colleague on him.

After a few minutes of silence, the guy says : "I can't believe you missed it." Kurt looks up, a tired look on his face, wondering what the guy is talking about. He glances quickly at the name on the uniform - Elliot. He doesn't remember being introduced correctly to the guy but he notices him. Elliot wears a lot of eyeliner and doesn't care about shouting through the restaurant. He makes Kurt uncomfortable even if he heard him sing - and Elliot does have a voice, a pretty one. His smugly attitude is not without remembering him Puck.

"Missed what ?" He finally asks. "The way the guy with the black coffee and the egg sandwich looked at you. He totally hit on you. I'm pretty sure he wrote his number on the napkin and you just threw up it away under his eyes. Harsh man !" Kurt blushes a little - and grimaces to the nickname. He also wonders how much tired he is if he has become as oblivious as his stepbrother.

Nonetheless, Kurt has to say he's not looking for a love interest at the moment. His only boyfriend - Chandler - left a bitter taste in his mouth that he still has nowadays. They stayed together for almost two years before Chandler cheated on him with a guy met at Scandals. He had begged him for forgiveness but Kurt's trust had been crushed and even if he was a mess at the time, he didn't let Chandler come back in his life. Not again.

Since Chandler, Kurt hasn't felt the need to date again. He doesn't want to have his heart crushed in addition to his dreams. Kurt is not the guy to go for a quickie and anyway, he would probably humiliate himself in the process. He's not really comfortable with his body and he always thinks sex was okay ; not life-changing.

"I'm not interested in dating." He concludes. Kurt looks at the clock and makes a face when he realises he has to go back to work soon. Elliot, however, continues studying him like he's a big mystery which needs to be resolved. Considering the conversation is not over, he asks again : "So what's got into you Kurt Hummel ?" Kurt raises an eyebrow and Elliot sighs. "I mean, what are you interested in ?" Oh. Kurt hesitates a little before answering honestly : "Money. Right now, I just need to earn money."

Elliot's face drops in concern which is surprising because people aren't usually nice with Kurt. "I know what you mean. I had my moments too. It's better now but sometimes, I feel like I could start struggling again. Anyway... That's a shame I'm not carrier and don't have a nice little pussy." He shrugs before going back to work, letting Kurt as red as a tomato and mostly confused.

The last words didn't seem for him but Kurt feels breathless when he thinks about it. He's distracted for the rest of his shift, wondering what Elliot means but also if he knows about Kurt's one. Is there something on Kurt which screamed 'carrier' ?

Being a carrier and having a vagina instead of penis and testicles is not exceptionnal but it's not common either. This phenomenon is well-known since the beginning of the 21th century. Kurt read that about 15% of the male population has a boypussy - that how we call it - but only less than 10% can carry a child. Kurt is one of them.

Burt Hummel has always made sure Kurt knows is not different and all his anatomy is perfectly normal. Nonetheless, Kurt has never felt confident with is body. For a long time, masturbation had been taboo and even now, it's just when he feels desperate and lonely. Sex with Chandler always seemed better for him than for Kurt and he still wonders if things are more pleasurable for guys with a penis.

The fact he can carry a child, however, has always been abstract. He never thought about it until today - he might have imagined carrying the child of the love of his life but no more. He had just been careful when he had sex, not wanting to be a Quinn Fabray.

Kurt is always discreet about his condition and afraid that we may think he's a freak. Sometimes, he wonders if it's not the case.

At the end of his shift, Kurt is so confused about what Elliot says and can't help but being interested. Elliot seemed to say that his condition could make money and Kurt desperately needs money. So he gathers his courage and goes to talk to Elliot.

"What do you mean earlier when you talk about...," Kurt swallows difficulty, "... the carriers ?" Elliot's eyes pop open and he seems ready to ask Kurt if he's one of them but then thinks better and doesn't ask at all. Instead of, he simply answers the question. "Well, there are a lot of gay couples who prefer have their child carry by a man. It's like a surrogate you know but it pays a lot more because, well, a carrier who's gay and ready to have a child for other people ? Doesn't run the streets."

The answer of Elliot makes the things more confused for Kurt and he feels a rush of questions flood his mind. It's almost violent because Kurt has to reach for the bar and grab on it like his all life depends on it. Elliot seems to notice and hesitates to leave him alone. Before he goes, he takes the first bit of paper he finds and writes a name on it, then he gives it to Kurt. "I heard about this agency. It has a really good reputation." Kurt takes the paper without thinking.

Kurt doesn't sleep that night. When he comes home to the loft, it's empty and nothing moved. Rachel will be probably gone for the rest of the night and who knows the next time Kurt will see her. He eats alone - a thing that really depresses him - and then goes to bed early. But after turning for a good twenty minutes, he turns the light on and grab his computer. He passes half of the night on the internet, looking for the agency - who indeed has a good reputation - then for commentaries of people who'd been surrogates. He also reads a lot about pregnancies and that scares him to death.

Kurt is not a virgin but sometimes, he's not far to think of himself like one. So, having a baby ? It's totally insane. Even if everything he read about pregnancy it's not the entire truth, how will he be able to deal with crazy hormonal stuff and the desperate want of sex ? It's a really bad idea. Kurt knows that. Plus, there is no way he will tell his father about that so if Kurt decides to do it, he will be all alone. Burt will be very disappointed and Kurt doesn't want that. It's really out of consideration.

Yet, Kurt considers it. It would be the most scary experience of his life but it's only nine months. Kurt went through high scool and dealt with Dave Karosky on a daily basis. He can deal with a pregnancy. The money he can earn by being a surrogate is huge and he doesn't even have a real price. Kurt just knows with that money he will be able to go back in Vogue and start a career in the mode. Maybe performing it's not for him but design is as good as Broadway. Why only Rachel Berry will be able to make her path in New York ? Kurt deserves it more than her. Life owes him New York.

At 5am, Kurt almost made his mind. There's just one last thing which disturbs him. The baby will be his. Usually, surrogates don't give their ovum, there is another woman implied. But not this time, the baby will be Kurt and a stranger. Kurt is not sure it can handle for his whole life that some of his DNA is living somewhere. What if Kurt loves the baby and can't turn his back ?

Finally, Kurt doesn't sleep at all. He's so happy he can nap in the day but at least, he made a decision. At the first minute the agency opens, he calls.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys !

So first, I want to thank all the people who added this fanfiction to their favs and who follow it now because seriously, more than forty persons, it's HUGE for me !

I was really afraid to be a bad writer in English, and well, if forty people read me, I guess it's bearable :p

So really, thank you guys :)

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**Disclaimers :** Nothing belongs to me except the character of Alex.

**Warnings :** For that chapter, mentions of bp and mpreg, slight dirty talk (blink and you'll miss it). Dont' like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Blaine Anderson has had a new habit for a few months or so. A habit who makes everyone around him crazy and annoyed - especially his boyfriend.

Blaine Anderson checks his phone twice in a minute, hoping it will have a missing call or a text. It never happens. It's heartbreaking really because every time Blaine realises there is no message, he makes his best kicked puppy face and all the people who care about him hate to see him like this.

Blaine has never expected it would take so long to find a surrogate to carry his baby. He knows men with a boypussy are not common but not that rare, are they ? The answer has to be yes because it's been months and there's no one to carry Blaine's child.

The first time Blaine talks about having a baby, it's a wednesday night. Alex - his boyfriend - and him come back from a nice restaurant and Blaine is so pleased with his life, how everything is like a fairytale, he can't help but bring the baby subject. They opened a bottle of wine and Blaine starts his second glass when the words slip of his mouth.

Alex looks a little confused at first but then he hugs Blaine gently and whispers in his ear : "Whatever you want babe."

They don't talk more about that this night because they're busy to christen the couch for the umpteenth time. Blaine is not even sure he can remember his name when Alex pounds into him and murmurs dirty words to him.

The next day, he sure remembers well of the night. His ass is sore and it's almost a torture to sit through the day but Blaine manages. Nonetheless, he can't focus on the repetition of the band. They try to record that song ten times last week and it's still not that so Blaine easily drifts off.

He thinks about having a baby. A baby with Alex.

He met Alex during his last year at NYU and they have been together since. It's been almost eight years. Alex is a lawyer and has a really good situation - like Blaine.

Blaine studied music at NYU and with a band, he succeeded in the show business. They made two albums before the group imploded. We proposed Blaine to make a career in solo but Blaine was already tired of the tours and he realised he liked as much help kids find their way in music. So he became a producer, a really good one. He has his own company for a couple of years now.

So yeah, Alex and him are in love, they are a stable couple, they have money. Blaine knows it's the time for a kid. He desperately wants one.

He brings back the subject two days later and Alex is still okay with it. "I never thought about having kids but we're good and I'd love having a mini-Blaine running in the apartment." Blaine beams at him so brightly it hurts.

They decide to go for a surrogate and Blaine will be the donor. It's his dream and Alex prefers it that way. Blaine has never been so exciting.

It's Blaine's choice to go for a carrier. He thinks it's so great men can finally have children like every heterosexual couple that they should have a carrier. Alex agrees.

But now Blaine is there, desperate to find someone who will agree to have his child. Of course, they contacted an agency. The best of New York. They even had a quick appointment after they had called. Yet, they didn't find the person they were looking for.

It's Ellen Ross, the manager of the agency, who received them. She had been very polite but also very clear. The agency didn't have as much as carriers they wanted to and she only had a few to show them that day.

None of them fit their purpose. They all looked desperate for Blaine - he knows people who are doing this need money but still, they didn't look like healthy candidates to take care of their unborn child. They were also all blond or chestnut-brown - far away of the dark hair of Alex.

"Sweetie, I'm okay with you being the father but I want someone who looks a little like me. It's gonna be my child too." Blaine understood and they went home without a name.

What Ellen Ross had said to them haunts Blaine since. "If none of these men please you, there are two solutions. You can either look for a woman or you can wait. But the waiting can be a long way. We got some carriers who are coming back from time to time and some new heads join the agency every semester but there are little and like I said, it can be long."

Blaine knows now he didn't want to believe her. He had expected within the month after contacting the agency we would call him. It was more than five months now. So here is Blaine, desperate and sad and frustrated.

His day is too long to be bearable and that night, he can't stop checking his phone, not really hoping to have a call but mostly because he's frustrated.

"God Blaine, will you stop ? I swear to God, you check your damn phone one more time and I destroy the damn thing." Alex snaps at him coldly, his fork clinging against his plate.

It's all it takes to bring tears in Blaine's eyes. He's tired because he can't have a correct night of sleep. All he can think about is how he wants to be a father and how he can't. He's hurt because how is this fair ? He has money, a lovely man, a great life and still, he can't have a baby. There's so many people who become parents without being ready and Blaine can't and he's so_ ready_. He's also frustrated because the band he's producing right now are assholes and make his work ten times more complicated he should be.

So Blaine can't help but start crying. Alex immediately regrets snapping at Blaine and forces the man to stand up before gathering him in his arms. He whispers sweet nothings to him and shushes him, rocking him gently on his laps. "It's okay baby. Everything is gonna be okay."

Blaines sniffs a little and tries to calm down but the sobs claw their way out his throat and all his body feels so _sore_. "I-I just want a baby so much."

He can feel Alex nod in understanding and slowly but surely, Blaines calms down. Once Alex is sure Blaine stopped crying, he says : "We are gonna find a way Blaine. Tomorrow, I'm gonna call the agency and take an appointment to look for a woman. I know you wanted a man for surrogate but let's face it, it's not going to happen. No, we're gonna look for a great woman, besides this will be much more easy to find one who looks like me."

Blaine nods in agreement, relieved that Alex has found a way. It's for that he loves Alex so much. He always knows what to say or what to do to make Blaine better.

That night, Alex leaves him alone because he has to work on an important file, the trial coming soon. Blaine calls an early night but doesn't find sleep easily. He thinks about what Alex said and realises he's not so okay with it.

Blaine really wants a man to carry his baby but Alex has a point : a woman would make the things more easy. Yet, something's upset Blaine. He falls in a restless sleep a few hours later and doesn't hear Alex join him.

The next day, Blaine wakes up to the sound of the shower and he stirs pathetically in the bed. He slept bad and doesn't feel better than yesterday. Looking at the clock, Blaine knows he can go back to sleep but he has to see Alex before he goes to work.

He hesitates a little before entering in the bathroom. He knows it's not an easy situation for Alex either and doesn't want to upset him - and Alex will be upset if Blaine tells him he still wants a carrier. Blaine understands why ; it's a lot of stress, he's mopping because of that and Alex doesn't like him sad. So why does he have to suffer and annoyed Alex when Blaine could make the things easy ?

Blaine clears his throat and Alex's eyes look up from the mirror where he's shaving. "Hi babe, do you sleep well ?" Blaine nods, trying to find a way to make his point without starting a fight. "I thought about what you said yesterday." "About what ?" Alex asks casually. "About taking a woman as a surrogate. And it kind of hit me. What about the ovum ?"

Alex frowns a little before answering - with a sharp in his voice : "Well, I'm sure the agency has an answer for that one. Don't worry I'll call."

Alex puts some water on his face before going back into their room. Blaine decides to take a shower and lets frustrated tears slide on his face. He doesn't want to be upset but he can't help it. He wanted so bad a carrier but he knows he has to let go.

When he joins Alex in the kitchen, he watches the man put some coffee in his mug and smiles. Yes, there is still an ache in his chest but all of this worths it. Soon, they will have a baby. Alek kisses him goodbye then tries to go but Blaine catches his hand. Alex grins at him. "I would love to have sex before work but I have this important meeting."

"Yeah I know so don't call the agency. I will. You have enough things in mind."

Alex smiles brightly and leans in to kiss Blaine passionately, his tongue gently massaging Blaine's and his hands cupping his ass' boyfriend. "I love you, you know that ? I'll try to get home early and then I intend to let you eat my ass out because I know how much you love that."

"Fuck." Blaine breathes out. Alex smirks and then, he's gone. Blaine finds himself half-hard during his breakfast and he tries to not to think too much about Alex' promise. It's difficult because Blaine has many kinks but none of them turns him on more than rimming - only the idea of having sex with a guy having a pussy can.

This idea brings him back on Earth and the dull pain in his chest starts bothering him again. After that, Blaine slowly prepares himself to go working but his mind is always somewhere else.

He's distract all the day and everyone can tell something his wrong with him because Blaine doesn't check his phone once. He knows he has to call the agency but he tries to postpone the moment.

It's 4pm when his phone rings. Blaine is busy talking with the drummer who doesn't play like Blaine told him to when one of his fellow calls him. "Blaine, your phone." Said Blaine let a sigh of frustration pass his lips and goes to answer.

His heart misses a beat when he sees the number. His hand is shaking when he answers. "H-hello ?" He stutters around the words, afraid he might throw up.

"Mr Anderson ? It's Ellen Ross. I have great news for you." Blaine holds his breath even if he can hear the smile in the woman's voice.

"I think we find you a perfect match."

Blaine has never been so happy for months.


	3. Chapter 3

A quick **A/N** before letting you read the chapter. First, I wanted to say hi to the new followers, thank you for reading me, I am so so happy about that :)

Otherwise, Klaine meets in this chapter - _finally_. Also, it is more longer :) Don't hesitate to let me know your reactions 'cause I'm pretty glad with that chapter :)

Hope you'll enjoy it as much I'm happy to share it with you :D

**Disclaimers :** Nothing belongs to me except the character of Alex.

**Warnings :** For that chapter, mentions of bp and mpreg, slight dirty talk (blink and you'll miss it). Dont' like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter three**

We tell Kurt to come at the agency as soon as possible after he first called. Once he's there, we make him fill a file before sending him home, telling him he'll receive a call if people are interested in him. The whole process makes Kurt's head spin. With the lack of sleep, he can't help but think he prostitutes his body somehow.

Once he's back to the loft, he's surprised with the sight of Rachel making out with some guy - Brian ? - and he's not really pleased. He bitches at her and Rachel, offended, tells him to not turn his frustration on her. He doesn't listen what she says and withdraws behind his curtains.

He all but collapses on his bed and falls asleep immediately. He's woken up by his phone two hours before his shift. Groggy, he puts time to find his smartphone but finally grabs it and answers without looking at the ID.

"Hello ?" "Mr Hummel ? This is Ellen Ross from the surrogate Agency. I looked at your file with attention and it came to me you'll be the perfect candidate for a couple who's waiting for a carrier for long months now." Oh - it is all Kurt can say while his heart races up in his chest.

"Before I call them, I wanted to speak to you. I want to be sure you're serious about this and you are not going to bolt. The last thing this couple needs it's false hope."

Kurt takes a deep breath and in a short second, he thinks about how the pregnancy is going to change his life - all the good things like the bad - before nodding for himself - he's not backing out. "Yeah, I'm sure." He says with a strong voice.

"Very well then. I will contact the couple and set up an appointment. What about in two days ? Eleven o'clock ?"

"Perfect." Kurt hears himself say. After this, the lady finishes the conversation politely before hanging up.

Kurt gets ready for work without thinking about it. He feels like something is off in him and all his shift happens in a blur. Elliot tries to make the conversation - a concern expression on his face - but Kurt doesn't even react.

He skips dinner and goes directly to bed, ignoring the attempts of Rachel to talk. He is already asleep before he even hits the mattress.

The freakout happens the next day. Kurt doesn't wake up peacefully, enjoying that special moment between the sleep and the reality. No, he all but jumps off his bed and runs to the bathroom before heaving violently.

All he can think about is : one day. One day before meeting the couple who wants him to carry their child. One day before signing a contract which will lead him to be pregnant. One day before having some money and going back to his dreams.

Kurt panics all the day. There is not a single moment where he feels peaceful. He's restless, jumpy and he ignores Rachel for the second day this week. He has other things in mind that her little problems and even if she tries to apologize, Kurt is not ready to hear her out now.

The day passes quickly and finally, the day of the appointment arrives.

Kurt actually sleeps the night before and doesn't feel panic the slightest when he wakes up. Actually, when we think about yesterday and his internal freakout, he is very calm.

He dresses up with care, trying to make a good impression at the first moment the mysterious couple will see him. The agency is pretty far from his home and Kurt decides to go early. He doesn't want to be late. He's very careful to not be too close with people in the subway, not wanting to see his clothes rumpled.

Kurt arrives at the agency five minutes past eleven. He goes to the reception and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, I have an appointment with Ellen Ross at 11." The receptionist checks and nods. "Yes. Mr. Davenport and Mr. Anderson are already inside. They are not finished discussing for now nonetheless. If they want to meet you, I receive a call and then you can go in the office."

Kurt nods and goes to take a seat. The first magazine on the pile in front of him is Vogue so Kurt grabs him even so he already read it. His nerves are back and he finally realises the couple can send him back because he doesn't look like they want. The chestnut brown hair finds himself praying he will do.

Kurt doesn't have to worry about that. The minute Blaine sees his photo, he's won over. Kurt is the most beautiful person he has ever seen and he can't wait to meet him. The idea of that wonderful boy carrying is child is outstanding. Blaine has to restrain the want to pinch himself - to be sure he's not dreaming.

Blaines looks at Alex with his best puppy eyes and right now, he has the same face that a kid would have if we told him he could have a dog. Alex eyes Blaine skeptically before looking back at the photo. He wonders if the kid is not underage. He has this baby face who's upset Alex. "He does have chestnut brown hair." He finally says.

"Yes, I know but he's pale and has blue eyes like you. I think he's perfect." Alex doesn't think so. This Kurt is still not the idea he had in mind for a surrogate and he wants to look for a woman but Blaine has already settled his opinion and Alex can't bear to say no to him. "Fine, he will do."

Blaine almost jumps off his sit. He feels so happy right now and wants to go home and have sex to celebrate but in the same time, he wants to meet Kurt.

Ellen Ross looks at the couple with a fond smile before she picks up her phone and calls the stantard. "Is Mr Hummel is here ? Very well then, he can come in."

Blaine's heart stammers in his chest of excitement and he turns his look to the door. Soon enough, a beautiful man enters in the office and Blaine has to remember how to breathe.

Kurt is more beautiful in reality that he was in the photo. Blaine is not even sure how this is possible. He's tall and thin but he can tell all his body his well-defined by some muscles. His skin is white and seems soft. His hair is perfectly styled and Blaine instantly hopes his child will have Kurt's hair and not his awful curls. Blaine can't help but look at his lips for one moment before finding his beautiful blue eyes. It's like watching the sea at the horizon. Blaine has to stop himself of thinking Kurt has a boypussy - otherwise he's going to have a really embarrassing boner.

Kurt is perfect.

The said Kurt closes the door before he takes two tiny steps in the office, obviously shy and nervous. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

Alex' face frowns in distaste when he hears his voice. Can a guy speak so highly ? What if his child has the same voice ? At least, he looks more legal in reality.

Blaine stands up so abruptly the chair almost falls. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and this is my boyfriend, Alex."

Kurt shakes his hand and can't help but shiver when he feels the soft skin of Blaine. His fingers are warm against his and he blushes deeply when he sees the way Blaine looks at him. His eyes are big and bright, their wonderful color - hazel - almost appears like gold. Kurt tries to not devour Blaine with his eyes. The guy is truly handsome.

His boyfriend is more like a greek God. Even being sit, he seems tall. His hair is more darker that Blaine's one and his eyes are blue like ice. He's outstanding but in a way that makes Kurt uncomfortable. Blaine is warmer and seems comfy. Kurt wonders how old is he. Probably in his early thirties.

"Take a sit, Kurt."

Kurt nods and he's grateful that the last empty chair is on Blaine's side. Alex looks at him like he's a bug which has to be crushed.

At the moment Kurt's bottom is on the chair, Ellen Ross gets into the details of the pregnancy and how everything is going to work. There are so many information and words that at the end, Kurt doesn't remember a damn thing.

He is relieved for a short second when Ellen Ross hands them their contracts but then, she suggests they should read them and Kurt already knows he is not going to understand a damn word.

"I let you read it babe, you're the lawyer here." Alex has a cocky smile and gently takes the contract. Kurt feels a pang of jealousy in his chest. He would like to have someone at his side to help him understand the damn contract. At least, Alex and Blaine seem to be fully in love and Kurt is happy to help them start a family - even so he eyes Blaine a little too much.

He's not reading the contract ; he pretends to do it and instead of, he gives himself a warning - there is no way he does something as stupid as developing a crush for the father of his surrogate baby. No. Way.

"Everything is fine." Alex finally says. He gives back the contract to Blaine who signs it up. Kurt does too - if everything is fine for Alex, so everything has to be fine for Kurt. He is surprised when Alex doesn't sign up. He can't help but ask why.

"And why would I sign this ?" is Alex's answer. His voice is cold and not without reminding Kurt the ones of his bullies in high shcool.

Blaine notices how Kurt shields a little and throws Alex a look. Alex glares him back and they have a quiet conversation before Alex sighs.

"Blaine and I aren't married and he's gonna be the biological father so for now, I'm not legally involved. I will adopt the baby once he's born."

Kurt nods in understanding and suddenly realises he is going to carry Blaine's child. The idea cheers him up - he feels a lot more comfortable with Blaine. Alex doesn't seem to like him very much.

They exchange some last few words with Ellen Ross before being dismissed politely. The three of them stand awkwardly in the hall. Blaine desperately wants to spend more time with Kurt. His future is in front of him and Blaine feels eager for more. He's going to offer to go take a coffee at the Starbucks he sees not far away but Alex cuts him off.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kurt. I guess we'll see you soon. You're ready to go honey ?" Blaine looks up and wonders if something is wrong with Alex. He seems a little weird.

"Actually, I thought we could take Kurt for a coffee. Try to know him a little better, don't you think ?" Alex makes a face. "You know I can't, I have to go home and work." Blaine nods. "Well, go home. And I can stay with Kurt. If I go home with you, I'm gonna be bored."

Blaine's eyes suddenly open wide. "Oh God, maybe we hold you back Kurt ? I totally understand if you have somewhere else to go."

Kurt is finally glad someone seems to remember he's still here but can't be mad at Blaine and his very odd but cute antics. "I'm okay with a coffee." His voice sounds a little cracky and Kurt hates himself for that. No crush.

Alex doesn't seem pleased at all but sighs in defeat. "Fine. I will see you at home." He leans in and kisses Blaine shortly before leaving the building.

They walk to the coffee in a comfortable silence. The streets are crowded as usual and Kurt is busy to avoid people instead of doing conversation. The Starbucks, however, is mostly empty and there is no one in the line. A barista comes as soon as he sees them to take their commands.

"I will take a medium drip and you Kurt ?" "A grande non-fat mocha please." Kurt goes to find his wallet but Blaine puts his hand on him. Kurt's eyes go wide, surprised by the nice touch - something he's definitely not used to. "I'm paying Kurt." Kurt immediately protests. "What ? No, I can pay for my own coffee." Blaine offers him a fond smile. "I know, don't worry. But you're going to carry my child Kurt. You don't know how much this means for me. So please, allow me the favor to buy you a coffee." Kurt can't find a way to say no. Blaine seems so nice and eager to please him and Kurt feels himself blush. Also, he deeply persuades that Blaine _knows_ he has a puppy look and uses it every time he wants something. He's so sure of that.

Kurt simply nods in answer and Blaine beams at him. He pays for their order and then, they go to take a sit - next to a window.

Kurt takes a sip of his coffee before putting it down, waiting for Blaine to start the conversation - Kurt is sure he will humiliate himself because he can't stand how much Blaine is beautiful and anyway, Blaine invited him. But Blaine doesn't say anything at all and Kurt starts to feel awkward. Does Blaine finally change his mind and doesn't want to know Kurt after all ?

Blaine notices Kurt's change of attitude and curses himself for making Kurt uncomfortable. He has never regreted sucking so much to not be natural with people. 'Cause Blaine blurts out things. "God, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable ? I'm so making you uncomfortable, I just... I suck for this you know ? Meeting new people without making a fool of myself. Like right now." Yeah, Blaine blurts things like that.

Kurt can't help but laugh a little. Blaine is adorable and to know is as nervous as Kurt is makes the things a little more easy. "It's okay, Blaine, you're nervous, I am too. I mean, I never thought I will meet someone one day because I am their surrogate. And you don't make me uncomfortable, you just wasn't saying anything and you're the one who invited me here. Twice."

Blaine laughs a little, nervous, and goes to pass a hand in his hair before he thinks better because there is gel and he is going to regret this one. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I'm just so grateful, you know, for what you're doing. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I'd do something stupid like singing your praises."

Kurt blushes at the idea even if it's kind of funny. He does understand why Blaine is grateful but still, Kurt is being paid and also, he's not the only to do this, is he ?

"Hum... Ellen Ross said to me you and your boyfriend had waited for a long time for... someone like me ?" Blaine nods, sadness in his eyes. "It was about six months we were waiting for. We were almost ready to take a woman but then you came. You're a miracle Kurt."

Blaine's voice is so sincere that Kurt blushes. Blaines does sing his praises right now and Kurt isn't used to that. He wants to hate himself for feeling so flattered. The guy is just grateful for what he's doing and yet Kurt knows he's already crushing. He remembers all too well what he felt for Finn all these years ago. He did not end up well. Why Kurt has to be attracted by guys he'll never have ?

"I'm... I'm just doing this for money, you know that. I'm not some kind of a saint. But I'm glad you can start a family. You seem ready to be a father. I'm sure you'll be a good one."

Blaine's smile looks almost painful. Both of them take a sip of their coffee before Blaine frowns. "Kurt... Can I ask you a question ?"

Kurt nods, a little nervous. He wonders if Blaine is going to ask him personal details. He already filled a pretty embarrassing questionnaire two days ago but maybe Blaine doesn't have seen it. He hopes he's not going to ask how many sexual partners he got - Kurt realises with a pinch in the chest that when Blaine said he wanted to know Kurt, he was not him as a person but him as the surrogate.

"Your parents aren't homophobic, are they ?" Blaine knows life can be expansive ; it was when he was a student but even if his parents were not supportive of his choices, they loved him enough to give him money. He guesses if Kurt had help from his family, he would not have to do that. Blaine can't tell he would not do it if he had the choice.

"What ?" The shock expression on Kurt's face makes Blaine realise he assumes things too fast. "Gosh, I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't want to be presumptuous. I guess I would like to know why a beautiful person like you needs money so badly. It was not a good way to ask. I'm really sorry."

Kurt is amazed by Blaine. He arrives to make Kurt feel offended and flattered with just a few words. He also realises they can't stop to apologize to each other. This meeting is really awkward.

"Well, no, my dad is really supportive of my sexuality. And he tries to give me money but it's not enough. I didn't tell him I was struggling because he already has been through so much I don't want to give him more worries. I was an intern in Vogue and it's _fashion_. You just need to have new clothes every week if you want to be respect. I tried for a while but at the end, I had to quit and find a real job. But I spent too much money on clothes. So, yeah..."

Kurt is surprised with his honesty. It may be the first time he opens himself with a stranger yet Blaine doesn't feel like a stranger.

"I see. You know your father would like to know if his son is in trouble." Blaine sees Kurt smile politely and he knows he's not going to convince Kurt to talk to his father. It's not his place either way.

"Look at you, talking like a daddy." Kurt teases. Blaine laughs at loud and the tension between the two eases a little. Blaine takes another sip of his coffee before asking a new question - less controversial. "So, Vogue uh ? I'm impressed."

The lit of delight in Kurt's eyes makes Blaine proud of his choice of question. Kurt throws himself in a conversation on Vogue and he's more than pleased when he realised that Blaine understands what he's talking about and he's able to give good arguments.

"Alex is not so much in design but I like it. Of course, I will never as fashionable you are. I never thought someone could make a hippotamus pin look appealing but you manage this one very well."

For the umpteenth time, Kurt can feel his cheeks heat up but then again, he's really pleased by how Blaine makes him feel.

"Well, I love fashion since I'm three. I always thought I would be in Broadway but maybe NYADA wasn't my dream after all." "NYADA ? I almost attempted there before changing my mind and I went to NYU." "Really ? What are you doing by the way ? Is it bold to ask your age ?"

Blaine laughs at Kurt's question ; the boy looks so innocent and sweet. Blaine still fights all thought about Kurt's anatomy because Kurt is too beautiful and perfect to be true. Blaine knows he feels that way because Kurt is going to carry his child but still ; Kurt is truly adorable.

"No, it's not bold at all. I'm thirty-one. Alex too. And I'm a producer. I have my own business and it works quite well."

Kurt's eye pop wide open when he realises who Blaine is. "Oh my God. You are _that_ Blaine Anderson. Oh my God I'm gonna carry the child of Blaine Anderson... Oh god, I can't believe I said that. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm not a stalker just for you know. I'm just a big fan of your work."

Blaine has to restrain himself to not burst into laughter. "Don't worry, I know. And thanks for the compliment."

They finish their coffees talking about music and they realise how much they have the same tastes. In few a hours, Kurt has the feeling he finds a best friend and it is so weird to think about Blaine like that. But it does feel right. He's almost sad when he realises soon they will leave.

"Blaine ?" He asks with a soft - almost shy - voice. "Yeah ?" "I'm... It's scary for me to know I'm going to have a baby but I'm really glad it will be yours." Blaine's smile almost makes him turn into jelly. "And I'm so happy we find you Kurt. They were other carriers but you are definitely the best."

There is a nice silence between the two of you. Kurt figures out it may be his clue to leave but suddenly Blaine raises his hand. He almost takes Kurt's between his fingers but he stops before. He's not sure if he can do such a thing. "I wanted to ask. Will it be okay if I'm here when we do the insemination ? I would like to hold your hand. I totally understand if you're not comfortable with that. I just... I want to be involved in the pregnancy with how much you'll let me be. It will be my child from the beginning, not just at the moment you'll give birth to him."

Blaine knows he says the wrong thing at the minute he sees tears in Kurt's eyes. "Oh God, no, don't cry. I'm sorry. It's okay. We don't have to spend time together. I will take whatever you give me."

"No, Blaine. I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to cry. It's just... It had been a very long week... And oh god, I can't believe I'm gonna say that but... I have a very little experience with sex and doing all of this it's like... Jumping in eight feet of water when you don't know how to swim. And I was so afraid of doing this alone."

"Kurt." Blaines breathes out, his heart broken to see the boy in so much pain. This time, he doesn't hesitate to take his hand and squeezes it gently.

"You don't use to people being nice with you, don't you ?" Kurt shakes his head, his vision blurs because of the tears. Blaine feels like he's been hit in the chest and his breath has been stolen with the need he has to take care of this young boy he met three hours ago.

"It's gonna be okay. I will be here all the long. It's normal when you're giving me the best gift I can think about. And I could tell the minute I saw you you're a wonderful person. One day, you'll find someone who deserves you."

Neither Kurt nor Blaine can believe they bounded so strongly in a few hours. It's so unrealistic to feel so close with a person you just met. It's a thing you only see in the books but still, it's real.

They hold hands for what feels like hours and Blaine has a hard time letting Kurt go. Yet, they both have a life they have to come back. Alex probably finished his work and waits for Blaine. The moment he let go Kurt's hand, he almost wants to run in Alex' arm and have hot sex with him - he feels the need to be close with a human being, naked and warm. However, he doesn't go before promising Kurt everything will be okay.

Kurt believes him.


End file.
